Sweet Revenge
by Di Michelle
Summary: Roalie's adventure with Royce after she becomes a vampire. I wrote this for a friend. I hope you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: It's not mine. I just like to use the characters.**

**AN: I wrote this for a friend. I hope she likes it.**

I could remember that night as clearly as ever. It didn't matter what memories the pain erased, that one held clear, crystal clear. It was almost worse with my new mind and new heightened senses. It's like I was experiencing it on an even worse level, through my memories, than I even did living through it.

Carlisle knew I had to do this. That's why I truly believed he wouldn't stop me. He knew, knew I wouldn't get any peace until I had my justice. I knew Carlisle felt guilty for bringing me into this new life. I had shown him my opinion of it enough times. So that is probably why he didn't argue with any of my corrupted plans.

I could tell that Edward wasn't too thrilled with my plan. He knew it would mean that the four of us would have to get up and move yet again, at least for him. But I didn't care what he thought. He did enough terrible things, even worse than what I had planned. And I had it planned, oh yes, I had it planned out to the very last detail.

Royce, the bastard, was going to be last. I was going to go to each individual pathetic parasite that touched me, and watched, as they breathed their last breath of life. I would take away their very essence of life, just as they had me.

I began my devious plan one stormy evening. I chose the one that had hurt me the least, but had mostly stood by and watched. To me, that was just as bad as participating in the actual act. I killed him rather swiftly. I enjoyed hearing a few of his bones break as I grabbed him outside in a dark alley. In my new strength, I easily overtook him. I embraced him from behind, hearing his back crack and break from my hold and swiftly snapped his neck. I know it wasn't much to his death, but I had greater plans for the others. The more pain they had given me, the more pain and suffering I would make them feel.

It wasn't until a full month later that I went after the next one. He was a fairly easy kill as well. I won't go into many details, but it was fun testing out my new strength. I continued in the same way for the third excuse to be called a human. I think that's what made me even angrier. That these pathetic bastards, were still able to live and breathe, where I was just merely existing. Right or wrong, it gave me all the incentive and justification to kill them. How could they deserve to live and participate in things that only a human can do, when I was just this cold shell? It's simple. They couldn't. I was taking care of that.

The fourth was that stupid asshole that had been visiting Royce that night, that visitor from the south. I wonder if all men from the south are all assholes? I hoped I would never have to meet anymore southern men.

He was a bit more fun to play with. He and Royce had had the most "fun" with me, so I was going to have a bit of fun with him. I enjoyed playing with him. He had held my arms where I couldn't do anything, so I enjoyed hearing each snap, as I broke each bone in his arms. I had watched him walk off leaving me there to die, so I snapped his legs and left him completely helpless before I finally put him out of his misery and choked him to death, watching as the life force slowly leave his body. I enjoyed every minute of it.

And now, that left only Royce. I wanted his experience to be perfect. I wanted him to feel every minute of the pain. I was going to enjoy every moment of his torture, just as he had mine. The only difference being, no one would save him in the end.

To begin my plan for him, I stole a wedding dress. I wanted him to realize just what he had given up. I couldn't wait to start in on him. I had been saving the best for last. When I got to where he was, I just had to laugh. I had hoped that he would have heard about his friends' experiences, and it looked like he did. And he was scared. I smiled to myself, good. He should be.

But his vain attempts to protect himself were worthless. He had two guards standing by the door of where he was. Poor fools, they didn't even know what happened. I was quick enough, they didn't really feel anything. They hadn't done anything to me, so I tried to be nice and make it easy for them. Not so for Royce.

I easily got through the thick door. I had to laugh again at his truly pitiful attempts to protect himself. He had no idea, what I had become, what I was capable of. I couldn't wait to see the fear in his eyes, hear his screams…

I knew the minute he saw me. The fear in his eyes was perfect, priceless.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white…" I sang to him. "Why Royce, aren't you happy to see me? I'm sorry I'm not the blushing bride you had hoped for, kind of hard for me to blush these days. Oh well, I'm here. Aren't you ready for me?"

"Please, leave me alone!" He yelled.

"But Royce, you wanted to marry me and have your beautiful wife. Well look at me, I'm even more beautiful. Aren't you excited to have me as your wife?"

"Just leave me alone!"

My lips curled into a sneer. "Oh no, my precious fiancée. You wanted me; you are going to get me. Every bit of me."

I grabbed him into a fierce embrace, not one to break anything, but for him to be sure and feel my stone body. "See Royce, I'm strong enough to be your wife now. I wasn't before. I was weak then, not able to handle being the kind of woman you wanted. But I'm strong enough now. I think I can handle you." I couldn't keep the sinister grin from my face.

"I will take care of you, every inch of you." As I said this, I slowly began to break each bone individually in his arm. I smiled even more as I heard him cry out in pain.

"Oh Royce, I will hold you and take care of you." I slowly broke each bone in his fingers and hands. As I did this, I continued my little speech. "I will hold your hand and be that extra hand for you when you can't do anything for yourself."

I next moved onto his legs, breaking each bone, enjoying the sound of every snap. "I can even carry you anywhere you need to go, when you find yourself unable to."

Once his legs were done, I moved onto his back. I popped and cracked each vertebrae individually. "And I can hold you up when you can't do it yourself anymore."

I began to stroke his hair. By then Royce had given up on screaming and pleading, he was just breathing heavily out of fear, of what my next move would be. I grabbed his hair and yanked it out of his head. "Oh my dear Royce," I looked straight into his eyes. "I will love you my dear, love you to death!" At these very words my lips curled into the cruelest sneer as I yanked his head back snapping his neck clean in half.

I watched as the fear immediately left his eyes, as he instantly stopped breathing.

"Yes, my dear, I will give you everything you deserve." I threw his body onto the floor and walked off. I was finally able to begin this new chapter in my existence.


End file.
